


A Spark to Pierce the Dark

by meadowlark93



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Background Relationships, Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadowlark93/pseuds/meadowlark93
Summary: Having grown up together, the children of the original Team Avatar have always been close. But what happens when Lin's torn between her best friend and his enchanting sister? And how do the choices she makes at fourteen impact the trajectory and relationship of three lives.Because we love a messy love triangle.
Relationships: Kya II (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Lin Beifong/Kya II, Lin Beifong/Tenzin, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My goal with this would be to explore the relationships with each chapter being a different time period in the character's lives, which would ultimately bring them to where they are in LoK, and then onward. Since I seem to keep capping at 4 chapters, I think I'll just aim to only cover that many!

Another late night for the Chief meant that the girls were having dinner on Air Temple Island. Across the water from the city where they could see the lights sparkle, but Toph could be sure they were safe. 

Lin was fourteen, her younger sister, Suyin, nine. 

Despite entering her teenage years, when most girls sought independence, Lin loved every minute she got to spend with Katara and her children. Having grown up with them her entire life, she often felt they were more her family than her own blood were.

Katara was the antithesis of her own mother: caring, patient, and kind. She was her children’s biggest supporter. While having the Avatar for a father meant they saw him as often as she saw her mother, Toph, she envied they had a parent who could be there. Lin resented her mother for depriving her of a father, any father. She knew she didn’t share hers with Su, but someone to be there for them would have been something. Instead, she had little support from and a strong desire to please her mother, if that meant she got any attention. 

So she felt lucky, though, that she could at least share Katara. And Katara’s three children: Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin. They were all the children of Team Avatar, and there was a shared experience that despite not being related, they all felt. She related to Tenzin especially, being the closest to her in age and disposition. He was a serious boy, having been the only of Aang’s three children to inherit air bending, making him the only other living air bender, apart from his own father.

Much like Lin with her mother, Tenzin felt extreme pressure to make his father proud. He studied extensively about the Air Normands, the culture, gurus, the spirit world - everything. He felt the responsibility of being the Avatar’s son strongest, as if it were his duty to maintain their legacy. And in some ways it was, as the last of a people. 

Kya was two years older than Lin and Tenzin. She had inherited her mother’s beauty and bending abilities. She excelled at healing and at sixteen knew she wanted to be a healer, like her mother. She was a true free spirit at heart, and while Tenzin May have been the air bender, Kya’s soul was that of a nomad. She wanted to see the world, like her parents had at her age. She was restless and had an energy few could match. 

And then came the eldest, Bumi. Named after the great earth bending king, unfortunately Bumi was the only non-bender of the family. A fact that led him to making up for his lost talent with mischief. Katara often said in some ways, he was the most like his father in that, but by nineteen even her patience for the antics was wearing thin. 

It was this summer that everything changed for Lin. It was this summer that these relationships felt different. 

She wasn’t sure what happened or why, but that night having dinner with the family she could feel Tenzin staring at her. His grey eyes piercing across the table, and it made her self-conscious. She avoided his gaze and tried to focus the conversation toward Kya, who sat to her left.

Kya always had the most incredible stories - many recounts of Katara and her mother’s own experiences, but there was something in the way she told them that made everyone want to listen. Her eyes sparkled as she spoke, as though water itself danced through them. It was the first time Lin had noticed it, and the more she tried avoiding Tenzin altogether, the more beautiful she found Kya. With her fine nose and full lips, her dark skin and hair only making her eyes more brilliant. Lin had almost forgotten about Tenzin altogether, but she’d also been lost in thought, until Kya asked her a question and broke her out of her trance.   
  
“Isn’t that funny, Lin?”

“Hmm?” Lin blinked herself out of her stupor.

“Isn’t it funny? Uncle Sokka thinking women couldn’t be strong warriors, and then ending up in love with a Kyoshi Warrior after all? Taught him right.”

Lin smiled and nodded, she knew the story. 

“Are you ok, Lin?” It was Katara asking her this time. Lin turned back across the table and glanced quickly at Tenzin, his gaze now focused down at this food. 

“Yeah, Aunt Katara, I’m sorry. I think I’m just a little tired, that’s all. Sorry, Kya. It was a funny story, though.”

Kya placed her hand on Lin’s knee softly and said, “no worries, it’s an old one. Do you want me to walk you upstairs? You can lay down in my bed, if you want.” Lin just stared at Kya’s hand on her knee. She could feel the warmth through her pants and felt her ears getting hot. She was so confused, what was happening to her? Maybe she was getting sick. She looked up at Kya, then Katara and finally Tenzin - all three looked concerned. Bumi was at the far end, making faces at Suyin, too entertained to notice that the energy around them had shifted.

“I think I just need some fresh air, if you’ll excuse me.” With that she stood up and bowed at the group, and walked out of the room toward one of the balconies facing the city. She took a deep breath as the wind picked up off the water. 

She heard footsteps and turned to see Kya approaching. Her heart started to race. 

“Hey, are you alright? My mom wanted to be sure you didn’t need a healer?” Kya said, concerned.

Lin looked away back to Republic City, so she didn’t have to look at Kya. 

“I’m fine, thank you.” It came out more curt than she had intended. Her emotions usually manifested in anger, despite her best efforts. 

“Is something bothering you?” Kya asked, again placing her hand on Lin - this time her left shoulder. Lin quickly shifted her weight to her right foot and scooted herself out of Kya’s touch. 

“I said I’m fine.” Lin was so confused, she could feel her frustration mounting. 

“Are you sure? Did Aunt Toph do something?”

Now Lin’s confusion had peaked and she snapped, “What? No, why? Ugh, I just- I just don’t need you checking up on me!” 

Kya stood for a moment silently trying to search Lin’s face for a sign of what was brewing in her mind. She knew Lin was a stoic. She tried so hard to get her mom’s attention: to be the perfect earth bender, metal bender, student, daughter. Kya understood, much of her adolescence was spent yearning for her father’s attention and approval, too. 

“I just know how hard it can be...being the by-product of Team Avatar, that’s all. You’re really incredible, Lin. I hope you know that...even if she doesn’t say it.”

In the past few months, Kya started to notice that Lin was coming into her own. She was tall and lean, her muscles already defined from years of bending training. Her bright green eyes seemed to have this sort of glow to them lately that made Kya want to stare directly into them...

But Kya knew better than to go there. She’d already been nearly caught twice with two different girls from school. She knew the world was not yet kind to women like her, those who preferred the company of their own sex. And this was Lin. Serious Lin. Toph’s Lin. _Tenzin’s_ Lin. 

Kya always assumed Lin and Tenzin would just end up married, they were both so conservative and already best friends. She’d noticed the way her brother watched Lin, too. She knew he was growing as attracted to Lin as she was. She just couldn’t go there. 

And then, Lin turned to Kya and looked her right in the eyes, unblinking. Her eyebrows were furrowed so tightly, a crease had formed between them. Kya placed her right index finger between them and wiggled. “Stop that, or you’ll give yourself wrinkles,” she said with a laugh, but Lin quickly grabbed Kya by the wrist and pulled her hand down slightly. Kya winced, but not because it hurt, but because of the shock of the motion. She could feel Lin’s firm hands, her fingers slightly calloused from all the time spent with rocks. 

The air around them tensed. Kya knew what she wanted to do, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it, she couldn’t risk it this close to home. So instead, she cleared her throat and slid her hand out of Lin’s now loosened grip, and looked down at the ground and then back out to the city. 

Lin’s head felt cloudier than it did inside. She was so confused, what was happening? And did Kya mean it? When she said she was...incredible? She had never felt worthy of the word. Nothing she did was good enough to impress her mom. Her head was spinning. “Do you mean it?” 

Kya turned back to face her childhood friend. She could see the hurt in her face, and against her better judgement placed her hand against her cheek and stroked softly. “You’re incredible, Lin Beifong.” 

No one knows who moved first, but the next thing either of them knew they were kissing. It was a soft and tender kiss. Just lips brushed against each other. Kya’s hand still held Lin’s face, and her other now held her waist. Lin didn’t touch Kya, but kept her hands just above her hips. As if she might need to catch herself. 

It lasted a moment and then the two separated. The yellow lights of the city twinkling in Lin’s eyes, causing them to appear almost hazel. Kya’s breath hitched in her throat, she waited for the aftermath to happen. She saw it in a second, as Lin blinked and stepped back several feet, almost in fear. 

“I...have to go.” 

Kya said nothing and just shifted her weight to let Lin run past back to the room. She turned and stared back at the city again and swore. She knew this wouldn’t end well. 

____  
  


Back at the table, Tenzin was growing anxious. 

_Why did she avoid me all night? She didn’t even speak to me, or look at me? Did I say something to upset her? Goodness, Tenzin, you’re such a fool to think Lin Beifong would be interested in you._

“A copper piece for your thoughts?” Katara said to her youngest, who had not stopped frowning at his food since Lin left the table. Her eldest was still entertaining Su, and she was grateful for his childlike spirit keeping him from honestly hearing how his brother felt. 

Tenzin looked up at his mom in earnest, “Did I do something wrong to upset her?” Katara smiled, he looked so much like his father at this age and she could remember how flustered he was when they first started exploring their relationship. “No, Tenzin. But I would maybe relax on the direct staring. That can be a little strange, even if you have a crush.” 

Tenzin’s face blushed and he quickly looked away, unable to make eye contact with his mother. “Mom, I don’t have a crush, I just want to be sure I didn’t upset or offend her!” 

At the word “crush,” even Bumi turned. “Oh, you’ve got the hots for the Chief’s kid? Brave man!” 

Tenzin felt his blood boil and he stood up in a rage, “I DO NOT,” the air around them rushed quickly and Su ducked as assorted objects took flight with the wind. 

“You sure seem pretty upset for someone who’s not crushing.” 

“SHUT UP!” Tenzin screamed, uncharacteristically and even this shocked his brother, who was used to tormenting him. 

“Tenzin, please, calm down and sit down. Bumi, can you take Su outside to play, please?” 

The oldest brother nodded at Su and turned around as she jumped on his back and screamed YIP YIP! And the two ran off. 

Katara turned to her youngest, laughing at the sight of it all. “Now Tenzin, it’s ok to have a crush!” 

“I don’t-“ he blushed again and his mother stared him down with a knowing look. 

“Ok fine. But I just don’t get it!” 

“Get what, my son?”

“How do you get a girl to like you back! How do you even know if she likes you! How did you know dad liked you?!”

Katara laughed at her son’s innocent bewilderment. “Well you can start by talking to her.” 

“Is that how dad did it? He just told you?”

“Well, not exactly...he just kissed me”

“Eww...”

“You asked!”

“Fine, so he kissed you - gross,” Tenzin stuck his tongue out in disgust. “and then you two were together?”

“Well not exactly, again. We kissed, and your father wasn’t even sure he would make it out alive. And then I needed time to process that, and what had happened, and where we were...and then we were together.” 

Tenzin was pensive, considering his parents’ story. And just nodded. “Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Yep, I think I understand what I need to do.” 

“Oh, you do?”

“Yeah, I -“ but his plan was cut short as Lin entered the room. Her face flush. 

“Lin, are you ok?” Tenzin asked. “You look like you just ran the whole island?” 

“I just needed to clear my head...” Lin paused as she noticed the condition of the room. “What happened here?”

“Bumi, just tormenting Tenzin, nothing to worry about. And nothing I won’t have him tidy up! Now are you sure you’re ok? Where’s Kya?” 

Lin just stared at Katara not sure what to say, “She, um, went to her room, I think.. I also think I’m going to get Su and head home. It’s getting late and mom should be back soon.” 

“Are you sure? You could stay the night, if you’d like? We can prepare the guest room for you both.” Katara offered, sweetly. She knew Toph wouldn’t be home for hours on night shift. There were nights into days she didn’t get home until the girls had already left for school. 

The thought of staying so close to Kya sent chills down Lin’s spine. “No, really, I think we’ll be fine at home. Thank you, though!” 

“Let me fly you home, then!” Tenzin jumped in, eagerly. “I’ll get Oogie and we can make sure you make it home directly.” 

“Yeah, that works! Thanks, Tenzin!” Lin smiled. 

With the night’s events, she had forgotten all about Tenzin’s weird stares from earlier. 

Lin rounded up her sister. “Why don’t you ever play with me like Bumi does? At least he treats me like a real sister!” Usually she would’ve ignored her, or had a witty comeback, but tonight she just couldn’t think straight for it. “I’m sorry, Su. I should play with you more.”

Suyin was so thrown off by the apology she didn’t even know what to say at first. Then after a moment she retorted, “you must be really sick.” 

Lin just sighed softly to herself. If only she knew. 

They mounted Oogie and got ready to fly home. They sat in their usual order: Tenzin at the front with the reigns, Lin behind him, and Su behind her. 

Lin thoughtlessly placed her chin on Tenzin’s shoulder, holding onto his waist as she usually did when they flew bison. But this time, she felt his body tense under her hands. She quickly snapped her head back and glided her fingers away. She could swear she saw him shudder softly.

What is going on?! Lin was so confused. First Kya, now Tenzin was acting oddly? She suddenly remembered how strange he’d been at dinner. Her head was pounding. 

When they finally landed, Lin quickly dismounted and put her arms out to help her sister down. She opened the door and let Su in, and told her to get ready for bed. She closed it again and turned to face Tenzin, when suddenly his lips were on hers. And before she had time to realize what had happened, it was over. 

Tenzin just stared at her blushing. The pain fully throbbing in her skull.

“What the flame-o was that?!” She demanded. 

“I- uh- well- um...a kiss?” Tenzin couldn’t look her in the eye, he could feel her anger. And when Lin was angry, things rarely ended well for the receiving party. He had blown it. 

“Obviously. I know what a kiss is, I’m not that deprived.” Actually, by the day’s standards alone, she knew quite well what a kiss was having done so with not one, but two of the Avatar’s children. She didn’t know what she was feeling, which naturally just translated to her default: anger. “I want to know WHY.” 

“I’m sorry,” Tenzin whispered. He looked moved close to tears. “I just...really like you, Lin. And I thought maybe you might like me, too.” 

Lin was at a loss for words. Between Kya and Tenzin, she didn’t know how to feel. This was her best friend professing his feelings not an hour after she had kissed his sister. She felt horrible, and she hated causing him pain. He didn’t deserve it. 

“I just- I need to go to sleep. And think. I’m sorry.” And with that, Lin Beifong quickly entered her home and locked the door. She got her sister showered and into bed, and then followed with a cold shower for herself. 

She finally made her way to bed and laid there, restless, her mind reeling with the night replaying itself in her memory. 

The way she felt with Kya - it was so unknown. She was so drawn to her. When they touched, it set her body on fire in ways she didn’t know was possible. 

And then there was Tenzin. Sweet Tenzin. He was her favorite person. Everyone had always joked that they’d get married and she hadn’t really thought much of him in that way. And then there he was, her best friend telling her he had feelings for her. And in many ways she loved him, too. He’d always been there for her, to listen and support...

But then Kya’s voice flooded her senses, “you’re incredible.” Even Tenzin had never told her that. It’s not that she didn’t care for Kya either. She’d always been a great presence there, but Tenzin was her best friend and Kya his older sister who gave them advice and teased him. 

His sister - a woman. Lin thought about this fact most. She had never considered another woman before. She always assumed she’d marry a man - maybe Tenzin, maybe another. She’d have some babies and grow old. She’d give them the family she always wanted, a family like Aang and Katara’s. 

That wasn’t possible with a woman. Actually, it was barely lawful. She panicked now, thinking of her mother’s reaction. Would this just be another way she’d disappoint the great Toph Beifong? The thought alone sent a pang through her chest. She cared so greatly what her mother thought of her. 

That, she and Tenzin had the most in common. Kya and Bumi didn’t seem to care, but Tenzin understood the pressure. 

Lin shut her eyes tightly. She could feel the sting of emotion threatening to release and refused to give in. 

“Dammit, Lin!” She cursed herself.

She turned abruptly to face the wall, clutching her pillow and stared blankly ahead. Eventually, sleep overcame her and she fell into a slumber. And in her dreams, she saw figures dancing across a crystal blue ocean.

___

  
Over the next few days, Lin did her best to avoid the Avatar children altogether as she tried sorting through her emotions. And luckily, neither Kya nor Tenzin had invaded her space.

Lin had never felt particularly desirable or attractive, and here she was with two fantastic people pining for her. It felt unreal, and while part of her was flattered, her heart and brain were at odds with each other. In the deepest part of her soul, Lin knew she was attracted to Kya. There was a magnetic pull there that she had never felt with anyone, not even Tenzin. But the more she thought about it, the more she feared what that meant for her, her life, her goals...

She also feared she'd lose her best friend.   
  
After three days of no contact, while sitting at her bedroom desk trying to study for an exam, she heard a knock at the front door. 

"Suuuu," she cried. "Can you get that?" 

A few minutes later came a knock. Lin turned, exasperated, "Su, I really don't have time-" but it wasn't her sister in the door frame, it was Kya. 

"Oh, Kya...um, hi." Her heart was dancing in her chest. 

"Hey...sorry, if this isn't a good ti-"

"No, no, please," Lin said standing, ushering her into the room. "Come in."

Kya looked around the tidy space. She expected no less from Lin Beifong. The black, metal desk she was previously working at had a neat stack of books to the left of the room. Directly behind it was a single, black metal frame bed with green sheets tightly tucked into the mattress, and finally a matching wardrobe at the back of the room. There were no personal artifacts, other than a gold family emblem directly above the headboard: the flying boar. Kya made her way over to the the bed, hesitated a moment, and then sat down on the edge. 

"So..." Lin started, unsure of what to say. She watched Kya carefully, not sure if she was more afraid something else would happen between them, or if she wanted it to happen desperately. A pit had started at the bottom of her stomach. 

Kya looked up at Lin, still standing awkwardly against the desk. Her otherwise bright eyes looked a little duller. Under them dark circles had formed, as though she hadn't slept in days. Kya felt a wave of guilt wash over her for having had any part in causing it. 

"So," Kya repeated, with a deep sigh. She took a deep breath and continued, "I wanted to come by to talk...about the other night. I just...I wanted to make sure we- you were ok?"

Lin didn't reply. 

"I'm really sorry, Lin. It was inappropriate and I shouldn't have kissed you. I don't even know where that came from. I swear it won't happen again, I just don't want you to be upset, or feel uncomfortable, or-"

"Tenzin kissed me."

"Wait what," now Kya was the one who was confused. "Tenzin...what? When? Where?"

"The same night, when he flew Su and me home. Outside. He kissed me." 

Kya didn't know what to say, but she could feel her heart throbbing in her fingertips. Her chest was starting to hurt. She didn't know how to even process this information. Over the past few days, she had prepared this speech, this apology that she hoped would lead to forgiveness. She hadn't scripted this turn of events. "Oh." Was all she could muster as she quickly diverted her eyes to the floor and tried to blink away the tears stinging the corners of her eyes. 

She should've known, she should've noticed. She'd been so wrought with guilt over the past few days, she didn't really give Tenzin's similar state much notice. Of course Tenzin kissed her. And with that, the glimmer of hope she had fleetingly considered that maybe this could be, vanished. 

The room suddenly felt very small, she needed to get some air or she was likely to faint. 

She stood up, "I should go." She tried to move toward the door, but her head spun and she lost her balance and fell toward Lin. 

Lin caught Kya by the elbow to stabilize her. Kya closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when she opened them, her face was level with Lin's. Kya could feel cold sweat run down her back and she tried to contain her shiver. Lin's breath became staggered as she glanced from Kya's blue eyes down to her lips and back. With courage she didn't know she could muster, Lin moved in forward. When Kya didn't make an effort to back away, Lin closed the gap between them and kissed her. 

The kiss was a soft brush of lips and Lin quickly pulled away again. They stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime. 

Then it was Kya who removed the space between them. She moved into Lin, pushing her back against the desk. Her right arm finding its way into her hair and her left held her chest. Both holding Lin in place and making sure she couldn't tug away. Lin moved her arms to Kya's hips and pulled them against her so that Kya was between her legs. They stood there, exploring each other's mouths. Lin pulled Kya in closer, she needed more. 

Suddenly, a thud from the hallway interrupted them and Lin pushed Kya off. "Su!" She breathed out, as she ran out of the room to see what had happened. 

A stone vase had fallen to the ground off the table in the hall, but her sister was no where to be seen. She looked into Su's room, and she could tell her wardrobe door was cracked open. As it matched her own in material, Lin didn't even walk across the room but bended both doors so that they flew open. A bewildered Suyin was crouched under her clothes, hiding from her older sister. 

"What did you see?" Lin demanded through thin lips. 

"Nothing. I swear." 

"Then why did you run? Why are you hiding?"

"I don't know...I just..."

"You what? YOU WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SEE, SUYIN?" She was screaming now. All the fear she had worried about the past few nights moments from being realized. This was it, this would be her end. 

"Nothing! I just saw you and Kya."

"You saw us what?" 

"Hug...hugging?" 

Lin blew, she bent the doors so that they not only closed, but caved her sister in with no way out. She was only just learning to metal bend and Lin knew she wouldn't be able to get out.

Lin knew what she needed to do. She stormed back to her room, and slammed the door. Kya was still standing in front of her desk, as if she hadn't moved. 

"Lin-"

"Don't. I can't do this." She said sternly, looking Kya dead in the eyes. 

"But Lin, it's ok."

"Don't tell me it's ok, it's not ok." 

"But I just thought-"

"You thought wrong. I don't like you. I'm not _like you_." Lin spit the words out with all the disgust and contempt she felt for herself. 

And then there was long, deafening silence. Kya couldn't help the tears from streaming down her face.

"You don't mean it, Lin Beifong," she said, trying to breathe as she cried. "I'm sorry you're scared, and I'm sorry you think hurting me will help you, but you're lying to yourself and you know it."

"Get out." She didn't scream it, but the tone in her voice left no room for argument. 

Kya walked past her and opened the door. She didn't turn to face her, but simply and through ragged breath said, "I hope you find happiness one day." And with that she was gone. 

Lin screamed and punched down on her desk, leaving deep pockets as the metal bent around her hands. She tried to catch her breath. She could hear her sister crying, begging her to let her out from the other room. Lin walked in and opened the doors. Su looked up at her through wet, emerald eyes. 

"You never tell anyone what you saw." Her sister stared. As Lin turned away, Su said simply, "I am sorry Lin. I'll never tell anyone, I promise." 

Lin didn't react, she just kept walking back to her room and slammed the door again. 

___

  
A few days later, Lin made her way back to Air Temple Island for the first time since the night of the dinner. She was met by Tenzin who had all but flown down the steps to the front courtyard upon seeing her arrive. 

"Hey!" He called out, excitedly. Tenzin had been so worried he'd blown their whole friendship the night of the kiss. It had been nearly a whole week since he'd heard from or spoken to Lin - the longest they'd ever gone. Even if he couldn't be with her, he didn't want to lose his best friend. His mother had advised he give her time and let her decide when she was ready. Katara prepared him that he may not like her response, and he would have to respect it and her either way. He understood. 

"Hi," she said with a pause. A movement from one of the top tower windows caught her eye, but when she looked up nothing was there. "Do you have a minute? I wanted to talk." 

"Yeah, sure." The pair started walking the perimeter of the island, as they often did. 

"So about the other night, I-"

"Lin, I'm sorry if I was inappropriate or-"

"What is it with you two, can you let me talk?"

"Who two?" Tenzin asked, confused.

"No, ugh, no one, never mind." She shook her head, trying to remember what she had prepared. "Look, you weren't inappropriate, ok? It was nice. You've always been my best friend, Tenzin, and I know everyone's always joked about us being together. I just hadn't really thought of you that way..."

Tenzin could feel his chest tighten, here it comes. 

"And I just had to process it, but I do like you, too. I've never been able to relate to anyone like I do you. You've always been there for me, with everything with Su and my mom... I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'd like to see where this goes. You and I - if that's ok?"

Tenzin's mind was moving so quickly trying to follow along. She did like him after all? She was willing to give it a shot! He was ecstatic. If he had any hair on his head, he was certain they'd be standing. 

"Do you really mean it? Seriously?"

"Yeah," Lin chuckled. "I mean it."  
She didn't, though, knew she was lying again. But this time she was lying to her best friend. But she'd made the calculations, she'd run through all the scenarios. Tenzin wasn't only a safe bet, but he was a good bet, a certain bet. And she was also certain that over time she could and would grow to love him in a way past friendship. But she couldn't help feeling horrible, as though something in her heart was dying.

He grabbed her quickly and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and then wrapped her in a strong embrace. As she opened her eyes, she could see Kya in the distance watching them from the temple. She couldn't make out her face, but she could sense that Kya was crying. Kya stared directly at Lin as she hugged her brother. When he finally let her go and she looked back again, Kya was gone. 

What she didn't know in that moment was that it would be years before she ever saw Kya again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzin and Lin have been together twenty years now, but the futures they want are creating rifts between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated to M for some mature themes, though it's not explicit.

Lin looked at her reflection in the mirror as water dripped from her face and examined herself. At thirty-four she had climbed the ranks of the Republic City Police and already made Sergeant. And while many of her jealous male counterparts jeered and said it was just because of her mom, Lin knew she worked harder than all of them. She was quicker on her feet, stronger, and a better detective than the whole lot put together. 

As she looked at her reflection, what she saw was not the strong and confident, Sergeant Lin Beifong. Insead she just saw herself, her true self. Her face had changed so much in the past twenty years. The corners of her lips turned down in an almost permanent frown; her raven hair peppered with a few incoming greys; but her eyes, her eyes revealed her most of all. Her once bright green eyes now dulled by the lies she told, reflecting the stone that had formed a wall around her heart. Barring anyone from getting too close, or her emotions from escaping. The scars on the right side of her cheek had healed themselves over time. Skin always grew back. 

She didn’t think of them often anymore. After the incident, she’d been so insecure. Monitoring their healing by the hour. Growing up, this was something she would have run to Katara to heal, but the healer had been south visiting family in the Southern Water Tribe. By the time she returned, they’d already scabbed, the skin returning pink so that Lin would always remember her failures. In a way it was appropriate Su was the one who gave them to her. Su knew her deepest wound yet and she hated her for it. 

“Everything alright in there, dear?” Tenzin called from their bedroom. She picked up a towel and dried her face and sighed before replying, “Yeah, I’m fine. Gimme a minute.” She put the towel back on the rack and gave herself one final glance and headed back to their room. 

Tenzin was already in bed, having wrapped up his meditation. Lin stopped and leaned against the doorway to analyze him. Over the two decades they spent together, Tenzin grew tall and muscular, his defined bare chest sat exposed above the sheets. He received his tattoos shortly after they started their relationship, and the blue arrows made their way over his head and down his toned arms as he sat in bed staring back at her.

“What?” He asked.

“Nothing, can’t a girl just take a look at you once in a while and appreciate?” Lin crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow to her lover. 

Tenzin blushed. Lin made her way back to the bed, climbing in and crossing to straddle him. She had a white tank top on and light grey shorts. Her strong legs pressed on either side of his hips. Tenzin ran his hands up her legs and followed the natural curve of her body. Years on the force kept her fit. His hands slid up her sides, fingers gingerly caressing her tight stomach, past her small waist and over her breasts. He made his way up to her broad shoulders, and switched his direction to glide the back of his fingers down her defined arms until they found her calloused hands and locked them with his.

Lin gave him a rare smile. She pulled her right hand out of his and pressed his chest back against the wall behind the bed. As he hit it with a thud, she moved in to kiss him. Their lips met as she rocked her hips into him, feeling him respond beneath her. 

This is how it was with Lin, they were always together on her terms, she led the way. At first, it excited him. It was hot and rough and she was relentless in her pursuits, as if she was constantly trying to conquer something. 

But after time, he realized that he could never initiate, never move gently. He didn’t mind it most days, he was a man after all, but occasionally he just wished she could be tender. The issue wasn’t the sex itself, but that they never made love. And after twenty years, he gave up trying. He knew Lin wasn’t a particularly affectionate person, she never had been. She rarely showed her emotions, though that didn’t stop her from speaking her mind. He knew she loved him, in her own way, but he didn’t always feel that it was the same love he felt for her. But they were comfortable and he was happy...mostly. 

They both reached their peaks and Lin rolled off him and swiftly got out of bed and headed back to the bathroom. 

Tenzin laid there, thinking about his life. He did this often, but lately he couldn’t help but feel this sort of sadness creep in, as though something were missing. He missed living on Air Temple Island, he knew that. When he finally convinced Lin to move in with him, she insisted he move into the city. In all fairness, her job often required she be on call in case they needed backup, and that would’ve been harder across the water. Tenzin understood, and made the move to the hectic city. Despite growing up so close, the Temple always provided shelter from the chaos. But he grew accustomed to the noise over time, and he figured when they had kids, they could move back to raise a family. 

This latter topic was one Tenzin thought about most and suspected it was the missing piece. Especially after his father died two years ago and his mother moved south, his heart yearned to build a family. To be surrounded by love again. 

This same topic became one of contention, as of late, between the pair.

As she made her way back to bed, she saw the pensive look on Tenzin’s face. It wasn’t a new look, and she could guess the conversation that was going to follow it. Well, not even a conversation anymore, but an argument. 

Sometime in their late twenties, Tenzin started talking about starting a family. And while as a teenager, she thought she might want one, as she grew and her career took off, the thought became less and less appealing. Kids did nothing but require sacrifice, and she felt she’d already done plenty of that, she wasn’t forsaking her career - the one thing in her life she was proud of - for dirty diapers and sleepless nights. 

Besides, she didn’t think she’d be a particularly good mother. It wasn’t like she had the genes for it, anyway, why would Tenzin even want her to mother his children? 

“Here we go...” she whispered to herself as she walked back to bed and slid in next to him. 

“Lin, I want to talk to you about something.”

“Shoot.” She said, already annoyed. 

“I’ve been thinking,”

“You’re always thinking”

“Lin, please...I’ve been thinking about how much I miss my dad, and my mom. Our life growing up on Air Temple Island.”

Lin’s heart always broke a little at the mention of Aang. Though he travelled often, he was the father figure she always wished she’d had. She’d seen how strong Tenzin’s bond was with his father, and admired the relationship. When Aang died, Tenzin took it the hardest of the three. He was the only one who stuck around, as Bumi had enlisted and Kya was traveling the world “finding herself,” as Tenzin called it. When the Avatar died, it was the closest Lin came to crying in decades. A large ceremony was held in his honor, but Lin couldn’t be by Tenzin’s side as she was on duty. 

This she didn’t mind, as his sister made her way back to Republic City for the first time since that day she left to see the world at sixteen. Lin was grateful she had her job to keep her busy, and while she regretted it meant she couldn’t be there to support Tenzin directly throughout the day, it also meant she didn’t have to talk to Kya. The older woman was only in town for a few days and no sooner did she have her mother packed and moved to the Southern Water Tribe. Their paths never crossed. 

Katara, too, missed her people and her home. And without her children or husband, her time at Air Temple Island came to an end. Kya moved with her to care for her mother in mourning. 

“I know you miss him. I miss him, too.” She replied, solomley. 

“It’s not just him I miss. I miss having a family. I love you, but I want to have children and a proper home to raise them. And if we have children, we may have more airbenders that can carry on my traditions.” 

This, Lin also understood, was one of Tenzin’s greatest burdens. Without his father, he was now the last air bender. If he didn’t have any children, the entire population would die with him one day. Lin could feel her heart twisting in her chest with guilt. 

“Tenzin, I know you want children. I just, I don’t.”

“But why?” It was a simple question, asked in earnest, but the answer was a complicated one.

“My career-“

“I would never ask you to give it up, Lin. You should know me better than that!”

“I know you wouldn’t, but I’d have to take time. Time that could be spent proving that I’m not just there because I’m Toph’s kid. That I deserve to be there.”

“Lin, taking time for yourself does not make you less deserving. You deserve to feel complete and happy in all aspects of your life.”

At this comment, Lin turned sour. “So basically a woman isn’t complete unless she has kids, is that what you're saying?” 

“No, Lin, I’m sorry that’s not what I meant.”

“I’m not your mother, Tenzin. I’m not Katara who’s patient and kind. I don’t want to have children, I don’t want to raise a family and have to sacrifice anything else in my life because you want me to.” 

Now it was Tenzin who was furious. “Sacrifice? You want to talk about sacrifice? I’ve done everything in my life to please you, Lin. Our entire relationship for two decades has been you calling the shots. You’ve determined every single thing about our lives along the way. And I love you enough to let you do it. And I don’t regret it, Lin, not one bit. Because I do love you, but please don’t sit there and act like I’ve never sacrificed because it’s a lie, and you know it.” 

Lin just stared at him, fuming. She knew he was right, but it’s because she’d never told him the truth that she couldn’t argue. And she couldn’t now, either, it was too far gone. She controlled every aspect of their life because she needed that control. She needed it to play out the way she had planned because otherwise then what had it all been for? 

She questioned it every day. Her career choice didn’t impress her mother. If anything, it made her more distant. Toph liked Tenzin enough, but it wasn’t like she was at all thrilled for the pair. Actually, after twelve years, when Tenzin finally convinced Lin to live with him, Toph all but questioned his sanity in front of her. 

“You sure you want to shack up with this one? She’s as sour as a frog most days, Tenzin.” Toph has said with a laugh as Lin fumed. “I mean look at her. I can’t even see her and I know she’s sulking. She can’t even joke about herself when she knows it’s true.” 

She infuriated Lin to no end. She refused to inflict that on a child.

“I know you’ve made sacrifices, Tenzin. I’m not saying you haven’t,” she tried to calm down her fury. “But why would you even want me to have a kid? Look at who I come from. It’s not like my mom was ever in line for mother of the year. I don’t know the first thing about kids, I don’t have the patience for it. I’m not bringing someone into this world, only for them to end up…” 

But she couldn’t finish the sentence. Lin held so much unspoken contempt for herself. 

“Lin, I know you didn’t have a perfect childhood. But we could do it together. You wouldn’t be alone like your mother was. We would give our family structure and love.” Tenzin replied, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. 

Lin looked down at his hand, large and strong. She fleetingly remembered the way Kya felt all those years ago, small and soft. The thought of Kya alone always made her crazy. She couldn’t believe after all this time, decades spent apart, she couldn’t still think back on that time without feeling regret. She tried telling herself anything had barely happened - and for the most part, she was right: they’d kissed a total of twice. But she couldn’t forget the way Kya made her feel. She tried so hard to have that same attraction, desire, lust for Tenzin. She dedicated twenty years trying to conjure it, but it never came. And for this she hated herself most of all. 

“No.”

“Lin-“

“No. I’m sorry, Tenzin, but the answer is no.” 

And with that she pulled her hands from his, situated herself under the blanket and faced away from him. She didn’t cry, she never did, but her heart throbbed in her chest as though the stone around it were cracking just a little. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally thought I'd do this in four chapters, but now I'm thinking it may be more than that...but in shorter chapters like this one. I'm also trying to play with time, because honestly Tenzin and Pema's age gap is so creepy, I need her to be older to justify where this goes in the canon in my head. Like per the math, she's about 18 in this timeline/chapter and I'm just like...gross.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya settles into her new home at the South Pole, as Tenzin and Lin's relationship comes crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created a fictional partner for Kya. If Lin was modeled after Marlene Dietrich and Asami, Rita Hayworth, this woman is Ava Gardner with gold eyes instead of green. 
> 
> I also tried to build out the nations and their LGBTQ+ history a little bit. Since the theme and aesthetic of LOK is very Old Hollywood/early 1900s, I tried to follow the sort of Sewing Circle, Gertrude Stein's salons themes. It is very much focused on the L and the G of the community, as things were at the time. I want to preface this chapter by saying I mean no offense, nor am trying to be exclusionary by any means. I'd love to like build a whole Avatar world that's just exploring queer identities and genders, so I may table that for another piece!

An icy wind crossed the room and awoke Kya with a shiver. She sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, her tight muscles cracking as she straightened her back and stretched. 

She’d been living at the south pole for two years now, but she still hadn’t quite adjusted to the cold. Her blood may be that of the Southern Water Tribe, but Kya was raised on Air Temple Island. Sure, they had winters, but it was nothing in comparison. Even in her time spent abroad, Kya only briefly passed through the Northern Water Tribe. The arctic tundras were never her favorite; she much preferred the more tepid weather of the Earth Kingdom, or even the sweltering humidity of the Fire Nation islands. The cold, though, the cold was paralyzing, and Kya was too spirited to ever want to be paralyzed by anything then. 

But when her father died, she felt it was her duty to take care of Katara, despite her mother never asking. Kya took it upon herself to ensure her mother was surrounded by love, by her people. 

“Light a fire, would ya?” Said the brunette in bed next to her in a raspy voice, pulling the plush blankets up to her chin and curling beneath them. 

When Kya moved to the south she brought her girlfriend, Jin, with her. 

They’d met ten years prior on Ember Island. Kya was lying on the sand, lounging in the sun, as a group of women settled next to her to enjoy their time at the beach. After a particularly large wave suddenly pushed the tide in further than expected, Kya sprung to action and sent the current back before it had time to soak any of them. The women promptly invited her to join them, and then to dinner. There, she learned that these women were part of a society called the Amber Circle. 

They shared with Kya the history of the sapphic women of the Fire Nation. Prior to Sozin’s reign, everyone loved freely enough, as they were one of the more progressive of the four nations. But as the tyrant came into power and declared homosexuality a crime, many went into hiding or married to save face. Subsequently, for those who could afford the pretense, two clubs were created: the Sapphire Society for men, and the Amber Circle for women. 

Many members of the two respective groups were married to each other, but only in the legal sense. They often purchased neighboring homes, which allowed them to have their affairs under the guise of friendship and high society. 

After Firelord Zuko took power, he removed the law, but a century of damage was done and society did not quickly warm to the idea of same-sex couples. So, while they were free to be together, and the pretensive marriages ended, many still faced discrimination. The clubs remained as a safe space for men and women to find partners and friends within the community. 

Jin was the wittiest girl in the group, and her quips quickly caught Kya’s attention. That, and her beauty. She had dark, auburn hair that fell in waves to her shoulders. Her face was heart-shaped, with gold eyes that shone red when fire reflected them. Her full, rouged lips prominent against her milky complexion. She had a swan-like neck, and an hourglass figure that she knew how to flaunt. And while most of the other women longed to win her affections, it was Kya who she took to bed that night. After a week on the island together, Kya invited Jin to join her journey and they’d been together ever since. 

The couple travelled the world: they saw abandoned temples, sandy dunes, and even took a trip through the swamps. But the south tested their relationship in ways no other place had before - Jin, too, hated the cold. 

“It’s times like these I wish you were a fire bender,” Kya responded, poking the exposed cheek. 

“It’s times like these I have to remind myself how much I love you,” Jin fried back as she pushed her partner’s legs out of bed. “Fire! Now!” 

Kya laughed, grabbed her fur robe and made her way to the hearth to light the fire. She stared into the flames as the heat worked with the robe to warm her body. 

“How much longer do we have to stay on this forsaken iceland again?” Jin asked in an exasperated tone. 

For the first six months, she tried to be supportive, Kya had just lost a parent. Jin assumed the move was her handling her grief. Kya was never one to stay in any given place for too long, so she didn’t think she needed to worry. But as they approached the year mark and Kya made no plans to leave, it was Jin who was becoming antsy to travel again. There was still so much they hadn’t seen, and while the Southern Water Tribe came a long way since the war had ended, it was still underdeveloped compared to other places. At the least, she longed for plumbing and electricity.

“Just a little longer, I just need to make sure my mom’s settled,” Kya would say. But after two years, Jin was beginning to think it wasn’t Katara, but Kya that needed to settle. 

She knew her partner fled home at a young age to explore. She knew about Lin and Tenzin, and how Kya felt hurt and afraid of coming out and ruining everything. And though she never said it, she knew a part of Kya felt guilty for abandoning her family and not giving them the chance to react to her sexuality in real time.

Along their travels, they often crossed paths with her father. Kya introduced Jin to him upon their first meeting as her girlfriend, but Katara was told by ways of Aang. Jin didn’t even meet the water bending master until after the Avatar passed. And for all this, Jin believed Kya felt indebted to her mother. 

Jin also knew well enough that Katara did not reciprocate that feeling. Actually, on the contrary, there were numerous occasions where Katara encouraged them to move on, that she didn’t need Kya watching over her. As the water tribe customs were more conservative, Katara was among the more supportive of the pair. She wanted them to live openly. “Go back to Republic City, at least,” she’d recommend. And Jin would be right there with her. 

But Kya said no, not yet, and so Jin waited. In the cold. 

Before Kya had a chance to answer her, there was a knock at their door. “I wonder who that could be at this hour?” Kya thought out loud. 

Jin groaned, “Well whoever it is, get rid of them and come back to bed!” 

Kya walked out of the bedroom, crossed the bare living room to the door. When she opened it, it was her mother. 

“Mom? What are you doing here? Is everything alright, it’s so early?”

“They found her!” Katara squealed. 

“They found who?”

“The Avatar! She’s here! It’s little Korra!”

Jin could hear the conversation from the bedroom. 

“Shit,” she whispered to herself. She knew Kya would never leave now. 

____

Tenzin tried to meditate, but he couldn’t control his thoughts. He was too upset to focus on anything other than the situation at hand and he thought about how he’d gotten to this point. 

Despite living in the city, Tenzin’s job was to represent Air Temple Island. And as their representative and council member, he also acted as head of the Air Acolytes. A group of non-benders who adopted the nomadic way and gave up their worldly possessions to become monks. He may be the last of the air benders, but Tenzin would be damned if his traditions and history was to die with him. 

Earlier that year, a young woman joined them on the island, Pema. And while she was a novice to the culture, she was staunchly committed to learning. Pema sought Tenzin’s knowledge and asked him to tutor her. Over time, the two became close and Tenzin could feel the tension building. 

Things with Lin were so stagnant, any spark that had existed - if any - was gone. She picked up more shifts, he spent more time on the island. They co-existed at home, as if roommates, not life partners. Tenzin became so used to it, he didn’t even question it...until Pema.

She was so young and vibrant. And she found him and his culture interesting. She wanted to immerse herself in it, and suddenly a glimmer of light was forming in a part of Tenzin that he didn’t believe still existed. 

Over the six months she was at Air Temple Island, Tenzin felt the happiest he had in years. He’d end the night heartbroken to leave, and wake up excited to return the next morning. Even Lin noticed a change in him. 

“What’s got you all perky lately?” 

“We have this new student who could be a real prodigue, it just makes me excited, that’s all!”

“He must be something. I didn’t even know you could smile anymore.”

Tenzin never corrected her. Early on, she assumed the student was male and something made him want to leave it that way. It was the first lie he’d ever told her and while it wracked him with guilt, he wanted this connection with Pema to stay between them. He knew Lin would question it if she knew it was a woman. A twenty year old woman, at that. Besides, there was nothing between him and Pema. She was just his student. 

Or so he told himself. For six months. 

But over time, Pema made her way past that. And last night, he confided in her what he told no other person, not even his mother: he was terribly unhappy. He told her about his relationship with Lin, how she’d been his first and only love. And how at one point he believed she loved him, he was no longer sure. Their lives became these comfortable routines, they were complacent. He told Pema how he was heartbroken that the air benders would end with him, and how Lin didn’t want kids. And the worst of it all, he told Pema he felt trapped. 

“Leave her,” she said it so plainly, as if it was the easiest thing to do.

“What? I can’t.” Tenzin was shocked at the suggestion. Despite their displeasures, Tenzin never considered ending his relationship with Lin. They’d been through so much. A lifetime. 

“Yes you can, leave her. You deserve to be happy, Tenzin.” Pema said it more firmly the second time. Emphasizing the “happy.”

Tenzin had just stared at her dumbfounded. 

“But...Lin...we’ve been together...my whole life. I can’t do that to her! What would I even do-?”

“Marry me.” Again, she said it plainly. As if it was the most obvious answer. He continued staring, too shocked to speak.

“Tenzin, these past six months have been incredible. You amaze me, and you’re so kind and good. You should be happy. Marry me, and we can build a family here on Air Temple Island. We can have lots of babies, and hopefully one of them is an air bender! Leave Lin and marry me. I love you. I’m in love with you.”

His heart was racing. It was all he had ever wanted, but he’d wanted it with Lin. And in the end, it wasn’t the life she wanted and he’d given up hope. And here was Pema, offering it all back to him. 

That night, he didn’t return home to Republic City. 

The following morning, Lin was sitting in their living room when he finally arrived. 

She looked like she hadn’t slept all night. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair messy from running her fingers through it. 

“Where the fuck were you?” 

“Lin, I’m so sorry. I was on the island”

“Don’t lie to me.” She said through gritted teeth. “I went to the island, I couldn’t find you. I asked everyone where you were. They said you had some lessons with the new girl and that they hadn’t seen you since. I searched up and down that island, Tenzin. It took all I had to not start breaking down doors to bedrooms. I had half the force out looking for you in the city. Where were you?” 

“Lin, I’m not lying, I was at the island…” but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. He couldn’t admit to her what he had done. 

Her bare feet picked up no changes in his breathing, but his heart rate was erratic. He wasn’t lying, but there was something off. She ran it back through her mind. He was at the island, he was with his student, and then he disappeared. His student, the new girl...

It hit her suddenly like a brick to the face. She felt so stupid. So embarrassed. 

“Get out!” She was screaming.

“Lin, please let me explain.”

“Get out of my house. Go back to your slut.” She spit the word out. She could only see red.

“Lin, please,” he begged. 

She bent a piece of the wall out and threw it toward his head. “Get out!” He ducked, but another came behind it and smacked him in the chest against the door. “Tenzin, get the fuck out before I kill you.” 

He left the apartment and made his way back to the temple. He needed to clear his mind, he needed to think. He floated in a high tower, but mediation was proving fruitless. 

He hated himself for hurting Lin, despite their differences and how unhappy he was, she didn’t deserve that. He should have ended it long before Pema came along. But he was a coward. And he was a coward again today. He deserved whatever hatred Lin felt for him, and whatever punishment came with it. 

Suddenly there were screams coming from below, followed by a loud crash. “Lin…” 

Lin hit a rage even she didn’t know she was capable of. When Tenzin left she destroyed her apartment, but it wasn’t enough. She needed to hurt him, so she made her way to the temple. She commandeered a boat at the pier and whipped across the water. Analyzing the stone temple in excruciating detail. Picking which spots would do the most damage. 

She finally reached the island and jumped stones up, creating jagged rocks as she reached the base of the temple. From her uniform she shot both metal tethers toward the front pillars and bent them around the fixtures. She pulled her arms back and the ropes mirrored the motion, crashing the pillars to the ground. 

People screamed in the distance, but it was like white noise. As she approached the temple, she dragged the path on either side of her creating a wall, preventing anyone from stopping her. She shot her hand out straight and then dragged them outward in either direction, tearing the entrance open. 

“Lin, stop, please.” Tenzin pleaded, as he floated down from the tower. Lin stomped on the ground, raising a large boulder and kicked it toward him. Tenzin dodged it, but only barely. 

Lin let out a blood-curdling scream, and repeated the motion over and over, shooting rocks in every direction. She let all the hate she felt for herself, for Tenzin, for the lie she’d called a life for thirty-six years out in that scream. She truly hated Tenzin, but she hated herself more for getting to this point. Of course he was leaving her for another woman. Why would anyone want to be with a repressed and cranky bitch? 

She screamed again and this time tumbled a tower town with it. But before she could inflict any more damage, Lin was suddenly confined by stone. A voice rang out from behind her, “Lin, that’s enough.” 

It was her mother. 

Lin shut her eyes and let the hurt, the rage, the shame wash over her.  
And she cried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if there are more mistakes than normal in this one. I was on a roll, but this chapter was written very late at night and on my phone. I read it through a few times, but I’m sorry for anything my tired eyes didn’t immediately catch!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzin gets married and two old friends catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, mature themes, but nothing graphic. I've kept the M warning through out, though.

Katara, Kya and Jin all stood watching the flying bison emerge from the horizon. Just a few weeks prior, a letter arrived from Tenzin for Katara. In it, he said he had big news to share with the family and was planning to fly down to share it in person. 

“I thought they’d never get married,” Kya joked to her mother and partner. “They were together how long before she finally agreed to move in with him? Ten years?”

“Twelve,” her mother replied with a laugh. “Lin’s always been a conservative and stubborn girl.”

“That’s an understatement,” Kya said, shooting Jin a sly smile, causing her to swallow a chuckle. Kya never told her mother about what happened with Lin. At the time, she was not only afraid of coming out, but the thought of having to watch Lin and Tenzin together broke her teenage heart. After a few years on the road, and a lover or two later, Kya forgave Lin. Heck, she even pitied her.

She recognized the fear and confusion poor Lin must have felt at fourteen. She vividly remembered the frantic look in Lin’s eye when Su caught them kissing. She was panicked. As Kya matured, she looked back on her own childhood compared to Lin’s. While she may not have had the ideal father-daughter relationship, and knew very well Tenzin was her father’s favorite, she also knew Aang loved her nonetheless, and was one of her biggest supporters. And her mother was nothing but loving, always. The biggest reason Kya was afraid to tell Katara she was a lesbian wasn’t because the water bender ever gave any indication that she wouldn’t accept her, but because she knew how sheltered the Southern Water Tribe culture was when it came to matters of sexuality and relationships, and she didn’t want to have the conversation. In the end, Katara proved to be more open than her people, though it probably helped that she'd been with an air bender her whole life. The Air Nomads had been the most progressive of all nations. 

But Lin, on the other hand, grew up with no structure. She had no father, her mother didn’t care what she or Su did. She gave them free rein and no supervision, and in some ways, Kya always assumed that because of that, Toph probably would’ve been as accepting as her own parents. But the Earth Kingdom norms were not. And Lin, despite being given all the freedom in the world, craved structure, order, control, and most of all, approval. And being a lesbian wasn’t exactly something people always approved of, Kya knew that first hand. 

Kya stood by what she said that day to Lin, she did wish her happiness. She hoped for Lin and Tenzin’s sake, whatever happened between her and Lin was nothing more than teenage hormones. She hoped they were happy and in love, and now getting married! 

Oogie landed and Tenzin dropped the reins and smiled at the three women before him. He hadn’t seen his mother or sister since his father died and despite the cold, his heart felt warm at the sight. Jin, he also recognized from the ceremony, but the whole event had been so overwhelming, he never got a chance to properly meet her or catch up with his sister before they moved away. 

Tenzin immediately jumped down with excitement and wrapped his mother in a hug that lifted her off the ground. “It’s so great to see you,” he said, putting her down and looking at the other two women. “All of you! I have so much to tell you!” 

Kya laughed at her younger brother’s enthusiasm. She couldn’t remember the last time he was this animated. “You seem really happy, Tenzin.” Kya said sincerely, placing a soft hand on his shoulder and squeezing it. “I am. I haven’t been able to say that in a long time, but I truly am happy.” 

Kya was taken aback by this statement. What did Tenzin mean he hadn’t been happy? Katara caught it as well and the two fell silent. Jin quickly broke it, “Well, it’s nice to officially meet you under better circumstances, Tenzin! I’ve heard so much about you and Lin, I can’t wait to finally meet her, too.” 

At the mention of her name, Tenzin frowned. “Oh, umm…” he stumbled to find the words - in his excitement in seeing them, Tenzin almost forgot that he hadn’t technically told his mother about Pema, or Lin… “Actually, Lin’s not...well Lin and I aren’t…” 

But before he had a chance to explain, Pema stood up from Oogie’s saddle, stretching as she released a large yawn. “Tenzin? Are we here? Oh, it’s so cold!” She said, quickly wrapping her arms around herself and rubbing her palms up and down to create some heat. “Oh, Dear, you’re up!” Tenzin quickly floated back up to the saddle and grabbed Pema’s hands to help her down. “I have some people here I want you to meet.”

Kya and Katara stood stunned, staring at the unfamiliar woman. Where was Lin? What happened?

As they touched the ground and walked closer, Kya saw just how young this woman was, too.  _ Oh my...he left Lin for a child. Oh, poor Lin. _ It was all she could think. Her heart stung for her old friend. Even Jin was shocked by how young the woman approaching them appeared. She quickly scanned Kya and Katara’s faces, trying to gauge just how awkward and tense the exchange was about to become. 

“Pema, I’d like you to meet my mother, Katara. Sister, Kya, and her partner, Jin.”

Jin waited a half a beat just to see if the others would speak first, before she felt the risk was too great and stepped in, “Hi!” Jin said in her friendliest, most welcoming tone and bowing to the couple. “I’m Jin, it’s so great to meet you, Pema! And about the cold - I’ve been here two years and I’m still not used to it, so I can’t promise you’ll adjust.” She said with a laugh. “Isn’t that right, love?” With that, Jin grabbed Kya’s arm and gave it a strong squeeze, pulling her out of her shock. 

“Yes, yes,” Kya said, forcing an awkward laugh. “Unfortunately that’s the worst part of living at the south pole. Pema, was it?”

“Yes, hi! It’s so great to meet you Kya, I’ve heard so much about you!” 

_ I wish I could say the same… _ Kya thought to herself. “All lies, I’m sure,” she’d finally caught up to herself, and winked at the girl. “It’s lovely to meet you too, Pema.” 

Finally, it was Katara’s turn, but the older woman was nothing if not a class act. “Oh Pema, Tenzin’s written to me about you, too. It’s great to finally meet you. You’re even more beautiful in person.” Katara grabbed the young woman by the arm and led her away from the group, avoiding her son’s eyes at all cost. “Let’s get you inside and warmed up by the fire, shall we?”

When the two were finally out of ear-shot, Kya turned to her brother. “What happened with Lin?”

Tenzin just stared at his older sister, unsure of how to even begin to explain. Kya knew that look, she’d seen it before. “Oh Tenzin, what did you do…” 

“I’m not proud of myself, Kya. I didn’t intend for this to happen.”

“She’s a child, Tenzin.” Kya scolded. “You left Lin, your partner of twenty-some-odd years, the woman you’ve known your entire life, for a child?”

“It’s not that simple, Kya!” Tenzin was frustrated now. "And she's not a child, she's just younger!" He could feel the heat rising at the back of his neck. “Besides, Lin and I were over before I even met Pema.”

“Oh, I thought you two were still together when-”

“We were. But emotionally, romantically, in every sense, I don’t think we’d been together for ages. Maybe we never were. We were so unhappy, Kya.” He said it with defeat.

Hearing her brother say the words agains broke her heart. It broke it for both of them.

“I really did try, Kya. I tried for so long, but nothing I did ever felt good enough for her. And we grew apart, we wanted different things, and even then, I didn’t know how to end it. I lived for years just assuming I should accept it, that it was normal. It wasn’t until I met Pema I even remembered what that joy, that spark, felt like again.” 

“Tenzin, I’m so sorry. How did you...how did it...how is?” Her thoughts were racing, she wanted to know everything. Her heart ached with the thought of all the hurt they’d both gone through. A piece of Kya felt responsible, maybe if she stuck around, she could have helped them avoid it. She and Lin would’ve...she didn’t even let herself finish the thought and shook it from her mind. It didn’t matter now. 

“It was bad, Kya. I’m not proud of what I did. I hurt her. I hurt her horribly, and she didn’t deserve it. It’s my biggest regret in life. I’m so happy with Pema, these past eight months have been the most incredible months of my life. And I’m excited to marry her, but I greatly regret the way it started, and the way it ended with Lin.”

“You’re getting married?!” Kya nearly shrieked, not sure which emotion caused it. 

“Yes! That was the news! Pema and I are to be married next month. I hope you’ll all come up back to Air Temple Island for the ceremony?”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world,” interrupted Jin, without missing a beat. She’d been silent the entire time, listening to Tenzin share his woes. A part of her really felt for the guy. While she loved Kya, her life wasn’t playing out the way she had imagined either. But one thing she knew for sure, she wouldn’t wait twenty-two years to make a change.

____  
  


The ceremony was a simple one, as was customary for the Air Nomads. Pema and Tenzin were surrounded by family and the Air Acolytes who lived on the island. The couple exchanged vows, and the celebration was followed by a quiet luncheon. By late afternoon, the whole thing was wrapped up and Tenzin and Pema flew off for their honeymoon. 

As the evening approached, Kya realized she’d misplaced Jin and went off to look for her. She finally found her where she’d seen Lin, all those years ago. She was leaning on the balcony, looking out at Republic City. The sun was just starting to set, and the emerging lights lit the view as if the whole city was made of gold. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Kya said, bending down next to her lover. 

“It really is something. I didn’t get to appreciate it the last time we were here.”

“I used to come out here a lot growing up and just look out to the city. I’d think of all the people living there, people who came from all around the world. Everyone with their own story. I couldn’t wait to get out and meet new people, learn those stories.” 

“And now?” Jin said it somberly, turning to Kya. “Have you heard enough stories, seen enough places?”

Kya couldn’t meet her eyes, she knew what Jin was implying. She took a deep breath, “I have, for a little bit. And I know that’s not what you want to hear, or what you signed up for, and I’m sorry. I should’ve told you sooner.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, too.” Jin looked back out at the city. The sky was turning quickly, the city lights sparking against a darkening horizon. “There’s still so much I want to see, Kya. Hearing Tenzin talk about his life with Lin...I don’t want us to end up like that. I don’t want us to be unhappy.”

“I understand, I really do. It broke my heart to hear him say that.” But this was breaking her heart, too. Jin had been the only constant in her life for so long. Tears silently fell down Kya’s cheek. 

“I love you, Kya.” Jin said, grabbing Kya’s hand and squeezing it. She was also crying. Kya finally looked at her, and they kissed. It was a tender kiss. Their damp cheeks sticking to each other. 

“I love you, too.” Kya replied, as she pulled away. 

There was nothing left to say. Jin nodded and left Kya on the balcony as she went back to their room to pack. Kya looked back out to the city and let the tears stream down her face. 

____

Lin’s eyes burned as she read the same sentence on the report for the third time. Since the incident at the island, she’d been working nonstop. Toph was retiring at the end of the month and it was already announced that she’d be taking over as Chief. An accomplishment she’d aspired to her entire life that now felt worthless. The one thing she would say is that she was lucky her mom bailed her out, as she had her sister all those years ago. Toph received the call directly, and she dealt with it herself. No one on the force ever knew it happened, and because of that, she was able to make Chief. 

Lin rubbed her tired eyes and checked her watch. It was 8 PM, surely Tenzin was married by now and off to some wasteland of an abandoned air temple, which would be his ideal honeymoon. He tried various times to convince Lin to vacation there, but somehow while the thought of no living soul in the vicinity was her ideal state, the thought of no running water seemed to always rule it out as a viable option.

Lin looked back down at the report and groaned. She couldn’t concentrate on it anymore and knew she may as well just call it a night. And head home. To her lonely apartment. It’d only been two months since Tenzin left, and she wasn’t yet used to being alone. 

She locked up her desk, said goodnight to the graveyard shift, and made her way to the door. Lin pulled the door open, not noticing that on the other side, a woman had just started to push it. The woman lost her balance with the sudden rush and fell into Lin, knocking the officer down with a thud. 

“What the hell is wrong with...Kya?” Lin looked at the woman above her in shock. Her heart immediately racing. She hadn’t seen her up close in over twenty years, but there was no denying this was Kya. Her face was aged, there were laugh lines around her eyes and lips. But her eyes, her eyes shone like the sun reflecting off ice. 

“Hey stranger,” Kya laughed. “I was hoping I’d run into you, but I didn’t think it’d be so literally!” 

Lin couldn’t move, she couldn’t think. She just laid there on the ground, propped up on her elbows, staring at the woman over her. She suddenly became very aware of Kya’s body. Her left leg was between Lin’s, straddling her right thigh. Their stomachs and chests pressed against each other, Kya’s arms holding herself up on either side of Lin. Her face lingering above, close enough that she could feel Kya’s warm breath. 

It took her a minute to pull herself together. “Well were you planning on staying like this all night, or can you get off me?”

“Well now that you mention it, that doesn’t sound half bad” Kya said in a flirtatious tone that made Lin blush, which didn’t go unnoticed. “But if you insist…” Kya pushed herself off the ground and put her hand out to assist Lin, but she swatted it away and shot up quickly, dusting off her pants. She looked at Kya again, suspiciously.  _ What is she even doing here _ , Lin wondered.  _ What does she want? _

“Don’t you have a wedding to be at, or something?” Lin said dryly. 

This time Kya blushed, embarrassed. “Lin, I’m so sorry-”

“Save it. Your good-for-nothing brother tried apologizing, I don’t want to hear it. You didn’t have to come to do his bidding.” 

“I’m not here on his behalf, Lin”

“Then why are you here?” Lin shouted it, and then caught herself and looked around to see if anyone had heard her. Luckily, the lobby was empty. She looked back at Kya with dagger eyes, daring her to continue.

“I was...hoping we could get a drink?”

“What? Why?”

“Because I haven’t seen you in two decades and it seems like a lot has happened in that time and I thought it’d be nice to catch-up.” Kya smiled at Lin, as if it was the easiest of suggestions. 

Lin was thankful Kya wasn’t an earth bender and couldn’t feel her heart pounding in her chest. She felt like a teenager all over again: angry, confused, hurt, and possibly, excited? But of course, there was only one way she knew to express it.

“Catch-up? Catch-up on what? I fucked your brother, and he fucked me over. You travelled the world and last I heard had some fancy Fire Nation girlfriend you took down south to live with your mom - did I miss anything? I think we’re all caught up, Kya. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Lin pushed passed Kya and ripped the door open again, storming out. 

Kya didn’t waste a minute and ran after her. “Lin, come on, please!”

“No, I don’t want to catch up with you, Kya. Just leave me alone.” 

Lin kept walking, but Kya didn’t stop following. 

Lin finally stopped at the end of the street. “Are you going to follow me the whole way home?”

“If that’s what it takes.”

“You know I can arrest you for harassment, right?”

Kya just smiled devilishly, she didn’t even have to say it. Lin blushed again, which annoyed her even more. How, after all this time, did Kya still have an affect on her? And why was she flirting?

“Nope, I’m going home,” as she started to turn, the older woman grabbed her hand, Lin felt her heart skip a beat at the sensation.

“Come on, Lin! Please, just one drink! I promise I’ll be on my best behavior!” 

“Fine, one drink.” 

Lin took Kya to her local bar. Lately, she’d been frequenting it more than usual as a way to avoid going home to her cold and quiet apartment. As she walked in, the bartender nodded hello and then his eyes fell on Kya. He raised an eyebrow at his regular, questioning her guest. Lin rolled her eyes at him, and he shrugged with a chuckle. 

“We’ll be at the back booth, Bil,” Lin called out to him. “I’ll take my usual, and give her...whatever she wants.” Lin waved her hand dismissively. 

“I’ll take a gin and tonic, please! Thanks, Bil!” 

Lin led Kya past a row of booths with red leather cushions and oak tables, each with its own dimly lit bulb hanging above. They reached the last booth along the wall, and Lin slid in on the far side, allowing her to have a view of the door, while still being slightly obstructed. Kya slid in next to her and looked around.

There was one man sitting at the bar drinking a beer and chatting with Bil, but otherwise the whole place was completely empty. The bottles were stacked behind the bartender in a neat row. The wall across from them was adorned with a black and gold diamond wallpaper from one end to the other. 

“This is a cool space, do you come here often?” Kya asked, earnestly. 

“Moreso lately,” Lin said somberly.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I deserved it. We were miserable. I made him miserable.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Why, it’s true?” Lin said, frankly.

Kya examined her closely. Her eyes looked so tired. The eyes Kya remembered being a brilliant jade, were a dull, pale green. She had dark, heavy bags beneath them, exposing her lack of sleep. Her hair, while neatly tucked in, was growing in grey at the roots. Her elbows were propped on the table and her strong hands crossed, her shoulders so high and tense they were almost at her ears. 

She had the two scars on the far side of her face, away from Kya. She remembered a letter saying there’d been an altercation with Su and it left Lin scarred, but she didn’t have the details. She remembered what she said to Jin just a few hours before, she wanted to know Lin’s story. But this one would come another day. 

The longer Kya stared at her, the more Lin regretted agreeing to grab a drink. She didn’t know what they were doing there. She didn’t know what to even say.

Suddenly, Bil appeared with their drinks and Lin was grateful for the interruption. He placed the two glasses down, respectively, in front of the two women. “Enjoy, ladies,” and with a devilish grin, he was gone. He could feel Lin glaring at the back of his head as he walked away. 

“Bil’s really nice,” Kya said, taking a sip from her drink.

“He’s a really nice pain in the ass is what he is,” Lin quipped back and took a generous swig of her own poison–whiskey on the rocks. 

“So,” Lin said, not sure what to say but needing to break the silence. “How’s your mom?”

“She’s doing really well! Did you hear the new Avatar is a little girl from the Southern Water Tribe?” 

“I heard rumors they’d found her, but I didn’t know where. Who is she?”

“Her name’s Korra, she’s the daughter of the Chief. Really spirited kid. It’s been great seeing mom get excited to train her. I really wasn’t sure how’d she’d be, you know, since dad…” 

“Yeah, I can’t imagine that’s...easy? I’m glad she’s doing well, though. I always loved your mom. Both your parents, honestly.”

“Yeah, they’re something...how’s Toph?”

Lin rolled her eyes, “As frustrating as ever. She’s retiring at the end of the month, finally.”

“Oh good for her, have they announced the new chief yet?”

“You’re looking at her,” Lin said, with a forced half smile and she took another swig from her glass. 

“Congrats!”

“Thanks.”

“You deserve it, I know Tenzin always wrote how hard you worked for it.”

Lin shuddered at the mention of his name, finished her drink, and slammed the glass down. Bil looked over at the sudden noise and Lin rolled her index finger at him, requesting a second. 

“Sorry,” Kya whispered. “I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine. I mean, it’s not fine, but it is what it is. How was the wedding? Did his child bride look all precious in her get up? Was he so happy to finally get a girl who will just pop out a bunch of babies for him without any aspirations of her own?” Lin asked it all in a mocking tone. She despised them.

“Lin…” 

“What? Didn’t he tell you? I’m the selfish bitch who cared too much about my career to forsake it to give him some more potential air bender babies.”

“Lin, he never said any of that.”

“No, but it’s what he thinks. And you know what? He wasn’t wrong. I didn’t want kids, and I didn’t want to sacrifice anything else for him.” She sneered. 

Bil appeared again with the new glass and cleared the old one. “You want a second?” 

“No, I’m ok, thanks.” 

He nodded and left. 

“What do you mean?” Kya pressed. 

“What do I mean by what?” Lin said, chugging half the drink down. 

“What else did you sacrifice for him?”

Lin glanced at her and then back down at the ice in her glass. She swiveled it around twice and then threw back the remaining liquid. Kya felt her heart pull in her chest. “Oh,” she said under her breath. 

“Why are you here, Kya?” Lin asked, exasperated. 

“Because I wanted to see you.”

“Why? Why tonight? Don’t you have someone you should be drinking with instead?”

This time it was Kya’s turn to take a strong swig from her own glass, avoiding Lin’s questioning stare. 

“We broke up.”

“When?” 

“You know usually people are a little more sympathetic about these kinds of things.”

“It was today, wasn’t it?” Lin could feel her anger building.

“Fuck you, Lin.” 

Lin didn’t even reply, she just slid out of the booth, walked to the bar and slammed some money down from her pocket. “That should cover all three drinks,” she said and walked out the door. 

Kya just sat and stared at the empty bar. After a moment, she got up and ran out after her. She looked in either direction and could see Lin’s figure two blocks down, Kya ran after her. Lin was walking into a building when Kya finally caught up to her.

“Lin, please, wait, I’m sorry,” she pleaded for the second time that night. “Please just let me explain.”

“What is there to explain, Kya? Your girlfriend dumped you and what? You thought you’d just come out to see pathetic Lin cause you knew I’d be alone and what? What did you think was going to happen?” She was trying not to yell, knowing her nosy neighbors were sure to eavesdrop. They were always snooping on her after the Tenzin incident when she’d destroyed her own apartment. 

“Lin, please I don’t think you’re pathetic.” 

Lin could feel her blood boiling in her veins. She was angry, and flustered. It was a feeling she’d almost forgotten. 

“Then why did you come, Kya!?” She couldn’t help herself, she was screaming. 

“Because I wanted to see you!”

“Why? After all these years, why? Why now? Why today?” Lin felt crazy. 

Kya couldn’t answer, because there was no logical answer, the truth was she wasn’t entirely sure why she was there. After Jin left, Kya just made her way to the city thoughtlessly. She let her memory guide her way to the station, something in her heart just hoped it’d pan out, but she didn’t know why. 

“I don’t...know.” 

“You came all this way from Air Temple Island, after twenty-two years, to see me and you don’t know why?”

“Yes?”

“Kya,” Lin said frankly. “That makes absolutely no fucking sense.”

The two women just stood at a standoff. Unsure of how to proceed or what to say, but neither making any effort to move. 

Finally, Lin sensed someone from behind her peering down on them. She groaned.

“Listen, do you want to just come inside? I’ll call you a car to take you back to the pier so you can get home.”

Kya nodded, “yeah, that’d be nice. Thank you.”

The pair walked up the stairs in silence. Lin’s head and heart were racing and she had to focus on breathing as she climbed the steps. Kya, too, was affected by the exchange and between the long day and the liquor, she could feel her head starting to spin. 

They hit the third landing and Lin guided them to the back of the hallway and paused at the door. Her hands shifted in an intricate motion, unlocking the bolts. She pushed the door open and stood to the side, ushering Kya into her apartment as she had her bedroom all those years ago. “After you…” 

Kya nodded and walked in, and Lin followed. She turned and closed the door, reversing the earlier motion to lock the door from within. “Let me go call you a-” she began as she turned when suddenly she was pressed against the metal door and Kya’s mouth was on hers. 

She didn’t even have time to react, to think. Her body just gave into the other woman’s. It was a hungry kiss: teeth crashed, tongues clashed. Lin ran her hands through Kya’s hair and pulled her in closer. She needed more. 

Kya’s hands roamed, exploring Lin’s body, though she was still in her heavy, metal uniform. Kya searched for an opening but couldn’t find one and pulled back from Lin. “How the hell do you take this thing off?”

“Back up,” Lin instructed, and Kya did. Lin swiftly punched out her fists and the metal breast plate separated. She lifted her arms and threw them to the side, sending the material flying and crashing against the wall. 

Kya raised an eyebrow as she appreciated Lin’s toned figure up and down. Lin could feel a blush creeping up her face. “You look fantastic, Lin.” Now the blush had fully taken over, even Lin’s ears felt hot. Kya removed her jacket, revealing the blue, form-fitting dress she’d worn to the wedding. It had a plunging neckline, exposing her bosom. Lin took it all in, she couldn’t believe this was happening. 

Kya closed the gap between them, and strategically placed her leg between Lin’s thighs and pressed in, mimicking their stance from earlier in the evening. A moan escaping from Lin’s throat. Kya kissed her way up Lin’s neck, tracing her jaw line and finally her mouth. 

This time their kiss was more deliberate. Their hands roamed across each other’s body, exploring, discovering what caused a reaction, a moan, a shiver. 

Kya slid her hands below Lin’s tight, white tank top and ran her fingers up her stomach and across her breasts. Lin’s head fell back against the door as she groaned. Her breath becoming heavy, the more Kya touched her. 

This was so unlike any encounter Lin had had prior. She was always in control, she knew exactly what she needed and how to get just that. But this, this was a different world, different sensations entirely, and Lin just gave into them. 

Kya took Lin’s left ear lobe and sucked on it softly, sending a shiver down Lin’s spine. “Take me to bed,” she whispered. Lin complied and swiftly grabbed Kya’s soft hand in hers and led her to the bedroom. She sat down on the edge of the bed and Kya straddled her, stroking her face softly as they just looked at each other. 

Despite the dark room, Kya’s eyes pierced through Lin and she felt a light spark within her. It was a new beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I originally sought to write this in four chapters, then I thought I would do more, but 15K+ words later, I actually think I was able to wrap this up nicely in the four. I'm considering doing a collection, though, so it'd be a continuation of the story, but just with a new group of chapters. Like what happens next for Lin and Kya, and building out Lin's self-acceptance, coming out, their relationship, etc.
> 
> This being said, my wife and I are also closing on a house this week and that may end up eating all my time up. Which is also why I wanted to put a nice bow on this fic. I hope you've all enjoyed it! Your comments have been nothing short of lovely, and I greatly, greatly appreciated them. This has been the most fun I've had writing in a minute!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the night with Kya, Lin comes to terms with reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought the last chapter would be the end, but I really wanted to keep building out this story and relationship, so we're back!

Lin opened her eyes to the face before her and jumped back slightly, blinking away the sleep to confirm that this was, in fact, reality. Kya was there, in her bed, naked and asleep. 

“Fuck,” Lin whispered to herself. A rush of anxiety washed over her, just as it had that night two decades ago after their first kiss. Lin sat up slowly, trying not to wake her, and pulled the sheet up to cover her bare chest. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” She continued repeating as she ran her hands through her hair and locked them at the back of her neck. 

She looked back down at Kya and watched her sleep. Her black and silver hair framed her slender face. She slept on her back, her right arm bent under the pillow. The position propped her breasts so they sat perfectly on her chest, lifting with every breath. Lin watched, mesmerized and matched their breathing. Flashes of the night before danced through her memory and she felt her chest get hot. She quickly looked away, embarrassed by her own reaction and grateful the tan woman wasn’t awake to see her. 

Lin took a deep breath and slipped carefully out of bed and walked down to her bathroom. As she brushed her teeth something about her reflection felt different. It was her own face looking back at her–but her eyes, her eyes were different. Lin looked in closer and stared intently at her own irises. Her usual pale green eyes glistened a brilliant chartreuse. Lin spat her toothpaste back into the bowl and rinsed, then flushed water into her eyes and rubbed it away and looked back. But the color didn’t dull, if anything the droplets caught on her lashes and made them nearly sparkle. Lin shook her head and shifted her attention off her own eyes and to the shower. She desperately needed a cold shower. 

Lin turned the dial and wasted no time jumping in, letting the cool water drench her as she pressed the palms of her hands against the cold, tiled wall and let out a deep breath. 

Her thoughts were everywhere, and Lin didn’t know where to focus first. To begin with, she slept with Kya. An experience that regularly appeared in her dreams, but spirits, was reality even better than she imagined. Coupled with that, she thought of her own reaction: no sooner were Kya’s lips on hers had she given into the older woman. She thought of how every touch, and stroke, and kiss had set her body aflame last night. She’d been so open, so vulnerable, and completely given into Kya’s control. That passion, lust, desire - everything she felt last night was everything she’d lacked in the entirety of her relationship with Tenzin. 

And then there was Tenzin - only two months prior was she living with this woman’s brother. And from what she’d learned last night, only twelve hours prior to this moment, was Kya in a relationship. And yet, here she was asleep in Lin’s bed. 

“Why did she come? Is this what she was after?” Lin asked herself, feeling her temper rise. “Did she just want to use me to get over her breakup? Poor Lin, alone and broken. But how did she know...it was so long ago…we were kids...she couldn’t assume I was…” 

Even in her mind, Lin couldn’t bring herself to say the words. To acknowledge the truth about herself. Though there was no denying it now. This panicked her and felt like a teenager all over again. 

“Do you mind if I join you?” The voice startled Lin from her racing thoughts and she spun around, her heel slipping on the porcelain and kicking her leg out from under her. As she felt herself start to fall, a wave of water suddenly rushed against her back and propelled her forward toward Kya, who caught her by the waist and pulled Lin against her own body to steady her. Lin grasped onto Kya’s triceps for support.

“Thanks,” Lin replied through thin lips. Her heart was racing, but whether it was from the near fall or the fact that she could feel every inch of Kya pressed against her own slick body was anyone’s guess. 

“You’re welcome,” Kya replied with a growl, pulling Lin in a little closer to kiss her. Their lips met and Lin dug her nails into Kya’s arms, guiding them back into the shower. Kya gasped as the water hit her, “Spirits, that’s cold!” And she jumped away from the water. “Do you regularly take cold showers?” 

Lin blushed and then shrugged. “Not regularly,” she quipped with a smirk. She checked Kya out from head to toe and back, suddenly becoming very aware of her own naked form and crossing her arms at her chest in a failed attempt at modesty. 

Kya laughed at the sight. “How about I leave you to finish with this ice shower and I’ll meet you back in the living room?”

Lin hesitated, a big part of her wanted Kya to leave so she could process and organize her thoughts. But she knew they should talk...yet the thought of having the conversation created a pit in the bottom of Lin’s stomach. “Yeah, sure..that, uh, works.”

“Do you mind if I steal some clothes?” Kya asked before leaving. “I feel a little old to be doing the walk of shame in my evening’s best.”

“I don’t have much of a selection...but sure, go for it.” 

Kya nodded, winked and was gone. Lin stared at the now empty spot she left, cursed to herself for the tenth time that morning, and finished washing up. 

She returned to her room, wrapped in a towel, and found her bed was neatly made. She crossed the room and opened her wardrobe to find her uniform armor, discarded in the living room the night before, back on the mannequin form. Lin grabbed her signature white tank top and a pair of sweats and quickly dressed. 

As she walked into the living room, she found Kya laying across her couch, wearing a matching outfit–Lin truly was a creature of habit–reading a copy of local ordinance laws she kept on her end table. 

Kya looked up over the booklet.“Is this your idea of light reading?” 

Lin’s defenses shot up. “I’m a cop, I need to know the law to be able to enforce it.” 

Kya sensed the tension and laid off, pulling her legs across into a sitting position. “Right, that’s true...I’m sorry.” 

Lin didn’t reply. 

After a minute of uncomfortable silence, Lin finally broke it. “Thanks for tidying up. I appreciate it.” 

“Yeah, of course!” Kya said with a smile. 

But just like that, the silence returned. Both unsure how to proceed or what to say. 

”I should probably get going..”

“Why did you come last night?”

The two said in parallel, but Lin wanted an answer. She crossed her arms again, and Kya realized this was likely her defense  _ and _ intimidation stance. Kya sighed.

“Like I said last night, I don’t know. Are you mad I came?” She deflected, but Lin was used to people trying that and wasn’t going to let her get away with it.

“One has nothing to do with the other, why did you come looking for me? After Tenzin’s wedding, after getting dumped?”

“I wanted to see you.” 

“Why?”

Lin was interrogating her, and Kya knew she wasn’t getting out of here without answering. 

“Because…” but Kya didn’t know how to explain it.

“Because…?” Lin repeated back, pressing her. 

“Because,” Kya said, exasperated. “A part of me always wondered if what happened back then - between us, the kiss - was real.”

“You know it happened.” Lin said, matter-of-factly. 

“Yes, of course it happened, Lin. But I always wondered if you felt...how I felt. About me, about women.”

Lin winced slightly, and caught herself. 

“And then when everything happened with Tenzin, and he told me how unhappy you two were, I just- I don’t know, I guess I wondered if maybe it was rooted in you being…” Lin squinted as Kya approached the end of her sentence, she felt like venom was coursing through her blood, but she wanted her to finish. She needed her to say it. But Kya didn’t, she let the thought linger in the air, unfinished. Reading Lin’s body language and aura, Kya didn’t want this to blow up, as it had last time. 

“Anyway,” Kya shifted. “When Jin left me, I don’t know why but I just felt like I needed to see you. I needed to talk to you. I’ve always felt like we left it unsettled, and for some reason her walking out just opened up that wound and so I crossed the river and came looking for you.” 

Lin was quiet, pensive, processing everything Kya said. 

“Was last night your intent? When you came looking for me?”

“Not necessarily.”

“That’s not a definitive no - so the thought did cross your mind? 

Kya paused answering and chuckled, “you know, you’re really good at your job.”

Lin raised an eyebrow at the woman, dropped back against the wall, arms still crossed at her chest, and let the left corner of her mouth raise in the slightest of smirks. “I know. Now answer the question.” 

“The thought crossed my mind. Not that it would happen or that I’d even try anything, but I wondered what you’d look like now, and how I’d feel seeing you. I’ve often wondered what you’d be like in bed, even before last night, admittedly.” Lin tried to control the blush she felt creeping to her cheeks. Kya continued on, “So yes, the thought crossed my mind, but not that it would actually happen. And suddenly here I was, in your apartment, and something just came over me and I went for it.”

Lin gave a firm nod, and Kya could see her cheeks were a soft pink. “Hmm” was the only audible response she made. 

“Do you regret it?” Kya asked earnestly.

Lin was stoic, her features unflinching, giving no indication of what she was feeling. Kya panicked. The silence lingered and lingered, and Kya was sure her heart was going to pound its way out of her chest.

“No,” Lin said it softly, shaking her head. “No, I don’t regret it.” 

Kya exhaled deeply with relief. 

“Why did she leave you?” Lin let a hint of sympathy escape into her voice. She knew what it was like to be left by a lover, and despite what happened with Kya, the wounds Tenzin left had still not healed. 

“We were growing apart, honestly.” Kya said with a shrug and looked to the floor. “When my father died and my mother wanted to return home south, I decided to move with her. I think I told myself it was for her, at the time, but after a while I realized I was the one who needed to be with family. I wanted to be near her, near our people, to have some connection to those around me.” Kya looked back up at Lin and her eyes were wet with silent tears. “I ran away, after that day. Not just because of...what happened, but from all of it. I was scared of being hurt, so I ran away and I didn’t give anyone a chance.” 

Lin was shocked. She hadn’t considered that strong, beautiful, confident and independent Kya could have also been scared of not being accepted by her family; of being hurt. 

“But when my father died...something in me changed. I needed to come back, to come home. To give my mother a shot. It was wrong of me to assume the worst, to not try and not be there for her.” Lin could hear her own heart thumping in her ears, everything Kya said resonated so strongly: in her own fear she, too, had hurt herself and others with her assumption, her lies. 

“So we moved, and Jin came with us, and I let her assume it wouldn’t last forever. And I think even at first I didn’t want to admit that I needed time. But I know now, looking back, that I knew. In my heart, I knew I needed to settle. Maybe not forever, but for now. And she was miserable there, she longed to go back to the life we had, but I wasn’t ready. So when we came to Air Temple Island, I think it was just her chance for change. I don’t blame her. I hate that I didn’t have the courage to admit it sooner, that I lied to her.” 

Lin’s throat was dry, her stomach in knots. How was it that their lives had been such parallels, despite being so different? She, too, lied and hurt those she cared about because of her own fear, her own selfishness. She, too, wrote off her mother, her sister–she never gave them a chance to accept who she truly was...she never gave herself a chance at self-acceptance. 

That was still their biggest difference. Despite all else, Kya accepted herself and Lin actively avoided it. Even now, as Kya sat on her couch, tears streaming down her face, completely bearing herself to Lin, Lin did not know how to say it back. How to tell her that she understood, that she did the same to Tenzin, to her family, that Kya wasn’t alone. 

She wanted to, she so desperately wanted to rip the seal off the bottle that trapped all her thoughts, all her emotions. But she didn’t know how or where to begin. And worse, she was afraid of what would happen if she did. What would happen if she opened herself up and it all came pouring out? Would it ever stop? So much was buried... 

Kya watched Lin through wet eyes: the turmoil collecting in her furrowed brow as she absently chewed on her lower lip. Kya could see the years of frustration, of shame, of insecurity dying to get out. Despite Kya being the one to bear her inner most thoughts, she knew it was Lin who needed the support. She stood from the couch and crossed the room toward the pale woman who avoided her eyes. 

“Hey,” Kya said, gently wiping her damp cheeks with the back of her hands. Lin would not look at her. Kya then placed her palms on Lin’s shoulders and ran them down to the bent elbows and tugged, uncrossing them and continuing the motion until Lin’s calloused hands were in hers. Kya then ran her thumbs across her knuckles. “Hey,” she said again. “Look at me.” 

Lin quickly glanced up at her and shifted her gaze back down. Her jaw was locked tight and Kya could see it twitch with the pressure. 

Kya brought her right hand up to Lin’s cheek and she winced at the touch. She traced her thumb across the soft, milky cheek back toward the top of her jawbone and down her jawline. Lin closed her eyes at the intimate stroke and took deep, slow breaths, her jaw unclenching. Kya’s thumb stopped at her chin and it was met with her index finger and pulled softly, turning Lin’s head to face her own. Lin slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to find her sight blurred by her own tears. She felt Kya’s left hand, still holding hers, tighten in a reassuring grasp. 

“It’s ok,” was all the other woman said, but it was all it took to send the tears streaming down her cheek. Lin let the weight of her head fall forward onto Kya’s shoulder as the emotion poured out of her. Kya held the crying woman, and let her hand run from her back up her neck to massage her scalp and back down. “It’s ok,” she repeated as the sobs came in waves. 

A wave of relief washed over Lin with every gasp for breath. The tears burnt her eyes, but she could feel the stone that had been weighing on her heart cracking, the pressure giving. 

As her breathing stabilized, Lin lifted her head back up to face Kya. Her eyes were also red, her cheeks damp from crying. The sight of it made Lin’s heart swell and she moved in to kiss her. 

Their lips met in a tender kiss. Where their kisses the night before were hot and needy, this was soft and patient. Kya’s hand made its way back to Lin’s cheek, stroking it and moving back through her hair, her free hand stroking the arm that held her waist. They stood there, mouths exploring each other, their kiss deepening, until finally breaking for breath. 

They stared at each other until Lin finally broke the silence. 

“Fuck, I’m starving.” She said with a laugh that Kya joined. 

“Me too! Do you have anything to eat here?”

Lin’s eyebrow raised mischievously, “Nothing that would satisfy your appetite.”

“I’d beg to argue,” Kya said, smirking. “But I may need something for energy before that.” 

“Well I have no food in the house, but we can go to the diner down the street?”

“Or we can take it to go?” Kya said with a wink.

“To go it is, then.” Lin said with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't guarantee speedy chapters as I'm literally in the midst of a house renovation and move, but I will try! Any free time I get I spend developing this story cause I've become really attached to it. I'm not going to agree to a set number of chapters this time, but rather keep writing and see where the tide takes us. I hope you still enjoy it :) 
> 
> Thank you again for all your wonderful comments and the kudos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moms!

After spending a second night at Lin Beifong’s apartment, and in her bed, Kya finally made her way back to Air Temple Island. The past thirty-six hours had been pure pleasure made of a lust-filled day and passionate nights. It was as if they were making up for lost time, and the two couldn’t keep their hands off each other. 

But eventually reality set in and Kya needed to get back to at least get her own clothing, touch base with her family - who for all intents and purposes didn’t know where she was - and think through where they go from here. 

Despite spending all that time together, the pair never really discussed the situation at hand. When they weren’t exploring each other’s bodies, they were recounting old stories and catching each other up on the time lost. Kya told Lin of her travels, the vistas she loved and the lands she’d prefer to forget. Lin told Kya of her biggest busts and how she tried to arrest Pema. 

With so much time behind them to cover, neither woman wanted to stress about the future. But they could both feel the creeping anxiety of navigating what comes next wash over them with an icy chill to the spine. 

Before she left, they made plans to meet back at the bar later that evening to “talk.” It needed to happen, they couldn’t continue avoiding the world around them, as much as they might like to try. 

As Kya made her way to the pier and back across the water to the island, she considered her options and challenged her own heart. 

On one hand, she’d only just gotten out of a decade-long relationship a few nights prior. Was it too soon? And where would she stay? It was definitely too soon to be moving in with Lin, they needed to take it slowly and actually get to know each other, as adults. And was she even ready to leave? The whole reason her relationship ended was because she wanted a sense of belonging and family, and she wasn’t going to get that in the city anymore than she would have in her travels with Jin.

And what if Lin wasn’t ready for that? Would they do something long distance? Republic City to the South Pole was quite the distance... 

Or what if Lin didn’t want to continue? Kya was certain this time would be different, this time already was. But what if Lin was too scared to move forward, to come out? 

It was so complicated, Kya was deep in concentrated thought that she didn’t even notice her mother watching her as she stepped foot on the dry ground, water bubble bursting around her. 

“Oh, you came home!” The sound of her mother’s voice pulled Kya out of her trance. “I was sure you had just ventured off somewhere when Jin left.” 

“That would be like me, wouldn’t it?” Kya replied with an awkward laugh.

“It wouldn’t be the first time a girl broke your heart and you ran away from this place.” Katara motioned around them for emphasis. 

Kya stood in shock, she had never told her mother what had happened with Lin all those years ago. 

“How did you? Who told you?”

“I saw you that day, Kya.” Katara said, approaching her daughter and taking her hands so that they rested in her left palm and then she covered the knuckles with her right. Kya could feel the warmth radiate through her skin. Her mother’s hands, though old and weathered, always had a soft warmth of the healing touch and blood pumping through them. “I saw you run down to the landing as Lin came on the island. I saw you watch her and Tenzin. It broke my heart for you, and it broke worse when you ran away afterwards and I never got a chance to speak to you.”

Kya was stunned and guilt stricken at the same time. “All this time...why didn’t you say anything?” 

“At the time, I didn’t want to upset you more. I let you run off to your room, because I knew your heart and head needed to be alone. But I regretted it every day that I didn’t come see you. I assumed I’d come after dinner, but by then all that was left was a note on your pillow. I told your father that night what happened. We were both so upset to know you were hurting and didn’t think you could talk to us. But we knew this is what you needed to heal in your own way. And then when you met Jin and finally told your father, we were just so relieved you had found happiness and love.” 

Katara moved her hand to Kya’s cheek and wiped a tear away. Kya rested her head into her mother’s palm.

“I shouldn’t have run, I’m so sorry. I do regret it, the way I handled it. The way I reacted.” 

“Don’t, my love,” Katara said as she squeezed her cheek, as she would when Kya was a child. Kya scrunched her nose in response. “You did what you needed to do for yourself, to find yourself and find your way. It’s why I didn’t want you to come back with me. I didn’t want you to lose yourself or feel like you owed it to me. I don’t blame you, Kya.” 

Kya bent down and hugged her mother in a tight embrace. “I love you, Mom.”

“I love you too, my girl.” 

Kya pulled back suddenly, “did you ever tell Tenzin?”

“No, I didn’t. Because I never knew the story, I didn’t want to assume or talk out of place. And for a long time, Tenzin and Lin seemed happy and I didn’t want to interfere. It wasn’t until he wanted to move in and she was apprehensive that I started to question it.” 

“Does Toph know? Did you ever say anything to her?”

“I didn’t, but she had her own suspicions about her daughter. Toph doesn’t believe in pushing her girls about anything and wanted to let them be - whoever or whatever that meant.”

“I wish she knew that.” Kya said, looking down. 

“Lin?”

“Yes. I’ve been with her...” Kya said, with a blush. “The past few days, I mean. We’ve been...catching up.” Kya could feel her face burning. 

“Oh, I’m sure you had plenty of catching up to do.” The older woman said with a wink.

“MOM!” Kya screamed in fake disgust, which sent her mother’s head back in a hearty laugh. The pair turned and linked arms and made their way to the base of the stairs to begin the ascent to the temple. “Come now, Kya, I bore your father three children. I know what a woman looks like after she’s spent the day in bed.”

“Oh spirits, thanks for that visual, mom!”

“You conjured it, not me. Now tell me, how is Lin?” 

“She’s...incredible, honestly. She made me feel like that same teenager all over again. But she’s also so afraid, Mom. She’s always so desperately wanted Auntie Toph’s approval, she’s actively tried to deny who she is to get it. I’m not sure where we go from here, honestly.”

“I love Toph, and I know she loves her girls, but I don’t blame Lin for that. Toph grew up under her parent’s thumb, she was so handled with care that it drove her insane, and when she was finally out, she never wanted that kind of structure again. Now granted, this may be ironic given the career she chose, but that was less about law enforcement and more about maintaining the peace your father sought to bring. It’s how she could do her part as a member of Team Avatar. And with that, she wanted her girls to be totally feel free to grow, and run wild, and find themselves in a way she wasn’t able to do until we met her. But I think it came as a great detriment to Lin. That child needed structure, it’s in her nature.”

“I think she saw her life with Tenzin as the perfect recipe for achieving what she couldn’t have growing up,” Kya said to her mother. “But unfortunately it hurt both of them in the end, but especially Lin.” 

“I still can’t believe the way Tenzin handled that, your father would be so ashamed.”

“Oh, you should tell him, it would kill him!” Kya squealed with a sadistic laugh. 

“Oh, Kya...” Katara said, as she shook her head. She knew that while Toph may not have been the perfect mother, Aang had been far from being the perfect father. Especially to Kya and Bumi, who neither turned out to be air benders. Katara often had to remind him to include the two eldest on his outings with Tenzin, and even then most times he just outright refused. Not for a lack of love for the others, but the pressure to ensure Tenzin was prepared to carry the legacy of his nation, to get him fully trained as a realized air bending master. Aang knew his time was limited and between Avatar duties and passing along thousands of years of tradition and knowledge to his youngest, unfortunately it all came at a cost for the rest of the family. 

The pair reached the top of the stairs, and the mother turned to her daughter. “So, what are you going to do?”

Kya stared into her mother’s sky blue eyes. “I’m not running away this time.” 

“Atta girl! You and Lin both deserve happiness, Kya. And I hope it’s together.”

“Thank you, mom.”

——

Lin took a deep breath as she exited the precinct. For the first time in possibly her entire life she felt like she could truly breathe; like a weight had lifted off her chest and she could finally fill her lungs. She took another deep breath, and exhaled up at the sky. The sun was setting, which meant the sky was the perfect shade of blue and the surrounding buildings shot up in brilliant gold lights all around her. 

She’d been born and raised in Republic City, it was the only home she knew, but tonight Lin was seeing it for the first time. She appreciated the ornate architecture of the buildings as she made her way across the blocks toward the bar she’d taken Kya only a few nights before. 

As she approached the building, she could make out Kya’s figure standing in front of it and her pulse quickened at the sight of her. As she neared, she could see Kya had finally changed into her own clothing: a blue dress fell from her waist beneath a dark blue and white fur trimmed poncho. Lin couldn’t help but let her lips turn in a suggestive smile as she neared her lover and looked her up and down. 

Kya looked up to see Lin making her way toward her and she smiled. “Well, look at you, Officer. All dressed up and out of uniform.” 

Lin blushed. She didn’t dress up often, but she’d snuck to the bathroom before leaving the station. Her suit was placed carefully in the duffle bag she carried. In its place were a pair of forest green, high-waisted trousers and a white, button-down blouse, over which she wore her trench coat, tied at the waist to accentuate her curves. 

“You look incredible, Lin.” The words struck a chord and she could remember a similar phrase uttered twenty years ago by those same lips and the same rush of emotion washed over her. 

“Thank you,” she said softly. Compliments were never something she knew how to take, as she so rarely received them. “Shall we get inside?”

“Yes, but before we do…” Kya said and wrapped her arm around Lin’s waist and pulled her toward her. Lin placed her hands on Kya’s shoulder in protest and anxiously looked around the street to see if anyone was watching them. “Kya, wait.” 

“Why?”

“What if someone sees us?”

“Let them, who cares?” 

Kya’s grip tightened around Lin’s waist and she stopped squirming. Lin looked at Kya’s eyes, down to her mouth, and back up again. 

“You’re right. Fuck them.” And she moved in and kissed her. 

“Ok,” Kya said, as they pulled away. “Now we can go inside.” Kya opened the door and let Lin in first as she followed behind her, but was stopped suddenly by a halted Lin. 

“Shit.” Lin whispered in her softest voice. 

“What is it?” Kya asked and followed the earthbender’s gaze to the bar. There stood no other than Toph Beifond herself, drink in hand, facing the bartender, Bil. 

“Well, if it isn’t our soon-to-be Chief of Police,” the older woman said without facing them. 

“Hey...Chief.” Lin said in a flat tone. 

Toph’s bare foot stomped on the ground. “Kya? I thought that was you outside.” 

“Hey, Auntie Toph! Long time no see!” Kya tried to say it in her friendliest tone, sensing the tension radiating off of Lin’s stiff body. 

“That’s an understatement,” Toph said and threw her head back with a roaring laugh. “That one never gets old, Bil.” 

Toph shot the last of her drink back and made her way across the room to a booth and sat down. “Girls, come and join me.”

Lin stood paralyzed until she felt a nudge against her spine and she tripped forward toward the table. The two women scooted in opposite Toph and sat next to each other. 

“Bill, bring over a whiskey for Lin and me. Kya, what’s your poison?” 

“I’ll have a glass of red wine, Bil, thanks.” The bartender nodded and turned to prepare the requests. 

“So, Kya, I’m surprised you're still in town. I thought after the wedding, you’d be sure to run back off again. You never were one to stick around much.” 

Kya blushed and she could see Lin’s hands grip into a fist on the table, her knuckles blanching. Toph sat across from them, smiling as if she couldn’t sense the tension from across the table. They both knew she could. 

“Well I ended up running into Lin and we’ve been catching up.” She tried the same line she used on her own mother earlier that same day, and knew it failed as miserably now as it did then.

“Some catching up,” Toph said with a chuckle. “Lin’s blood pressure’s gotta be through the roof right now.”

“Mom.” It came out through thin lips. 

“What?” 

“Stop it.”

“Stop what? I’m just asking my favorite niece what you two have been up to - no need to get all flustered.”

Lin exploded, her fists came down heavy on the table just as Bil approached with the glasses. “Enough!” She screamed. 

“Oh Lin, don’t be so dramatic. You almost made Bil spill our drinks, calm down.” 

“Don’t tell me to calm down!”

Toph shook her head, “I don’t even know what you’re huffing and puffing about. We’re all adults here, right Bil?”

The bartender placed the respective drinks in front of their intended recipient. “Toph, I know better than to get between the Beifong women. Don’t rope me into this.” 

“Coward,” the Chief of Police said with a laugh. 

Kya placed a hand on Lin’s thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Auntie Toph, how have you been? I hear you’re retiring soon? Any big plans?” 

“Yeah, and I’m letting this hot-head take over.” Toph said, and pointed her thumb in Lin’s direction. “I hope she learns a little patience between now and the end of the month. She’s gonna need it with this job.”

“I can be patient.” 

“As patient as a baby who wants a bottle.” 

“Maybe if you weren’t so infuriating…”

“You’re going to come across a lot of infuriating people, Lin. Have you met half the guys on the job?”

“Spirits, you just never listen,” Lin was screaming again, exasperated. 

“Well it’s not like you’re saying much for me to listen to…”

They sat in silence.

Lin was focused on her breathing. This couldn’t be happening. Only a few minutes ago she had felt the most relaxed and happy she’d ever felt, but no one could ruin that better than her mother. She wanted her gone. She wanted to spend the night with Kya, to discuss them and what was next. But with Toph there, she could feel her anxieties, her insecurities creeping back in, and she was panicking. 

Toph sat back against the booth and locked her hands behind her head, feet firmly planted on the ground so she could see the two women across from her. She could hear her daughter’s ragged breath, feel her muscles tight with stress, and fists curled on either thigh. Next to her, Kya had a nervous energy about her. Unsure of how to proceed. She had her arm crossed and was tracing soft patterns on Lin’s forearm, trying to relax her. The intimate touch actually made Toph smile, and she decided to ease up on the couple. 

“You know what?”

“What?” Lin shot back.

“I’m glad you two...caught up.” Toph said with a smirk. “Kya, I think you’ll be able to help hot-head calm down some. Maybe you can help her pull that stick out of her ass.”

“Mom!” Lin shouted in protest, but her body relaxed some as Kya let out a laugh.

“Listen, we all know it’s true. And that wet blanket Tenzin was never the right one for you, we all knew that too.” 

At the mention of her brother’s bland personality, Kya’s laughter increased tenfold. “Don’t tell him I said that. I’m glad you two found each other after all this time.” 

“You are?” Lin was shocked. This wasn’t at all how she’d imagined this conversation playing out. 

“Listen, Lin, despite all else, you’re my kid. And I want you to be happy. If Kya makes your heart beat the way it did when you were standing outside of that door before walking in, then I’m happy for you both.” 

“Thank you, Auntie Toph.” Kya replied, as she loosened Lin’s fist and grabbed her hand. She then leaned in and kissed her blushing cheek. “She makes me happy, too.” 

“Good. Now I’ll get going so you two kids can enjoy yourselves.” Toph slid out of the booth. “Bil, add whatever they get to my tab. I’ll pick it up next week.”

“You got it, Chief.”

“Night girls.” Toph said with a nod and a smirk as she walked out of the bar. 

Lin was still shocked silent at the whole exchange and slowly turned to Kya. 

“Did that...really just happen?”

“It did.” 

“And she...and us?” She was truly at a loss for words. 

“Yeah, and us.” Kya replied with a squeeze to her hand. 

Lin finally looked at Kya. “She’s right, you know. You do make me happy. Happy in a way I didn’t know I could feel.” 

Kya leaned in and kissed her softly. 

“So, are we giving this thing a try then?” Asked Lin, earnestly. 

“I mean, we have the Toph and Katara blessing, I think we have to.”

“Katara, too?” Lin’s face lit up at the mention of the Master Waterbender. 

“Yep, her too.”

“Well then we absolutely can’t let her down.” Lin said with a wink and threw back her drink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I think this is the end for real this time. Thank you all for reading! I have a few other Kyalin stories I'd like to write, in addition to some other fics that would take place in the Avatar/LOK universe. I'm also always open to prompts if anyone has any requests!!


End file.
